guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Description The Knight is good at disabling their opponent in melee combat. A good straightforward defender option, also deals fair damage. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Strength Class Frame Signature Strike. Choose one per combat or per Chapter ability you have equipped that has an attack roll and targets one character. Add Stunned (1) to the hit, or Stunned (2) if it is a Chapter ability. Wears Sturdy Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Push Back (2PP) ** Following a backhand swing, you bring your arms to bear and push forward. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage. If the enemy is equal or smaller in size to you, push it back one space. You may follow into the formerly occupied space without triggering reaction attacks. * Knockdown Sweep (1PP) ** With a powerful strike, you place your target onto their bottom. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Slashing or Crushing Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str damage. You knock the target prone. * Sentinel (3PP) ** Those who think they can get past your iron wall are fools at best. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Reaction ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Effect: Can be used in place of an opportunity attack. ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage, Immobilized (1) Tier 2 * Shield Bash (2PP) ** Using your shield, stagger your opponent, giving you a brief respite. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Shield ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Str Damage. The next time the target attacks you before the start of your next turn, their first attack has disadvantage. * Shield Charge (2PP) ** Make a deadly charge with you shield, taking down the enemy with raw momentum. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Shield ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Effect: You can move up to 5 spaces before making the attack roll. This movement does not trigger opportunity attacks ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 3 Str Damage and the target is knocked prone * Aggressive Double Strike (2PP) ** Make two quick and deadly attacks, staggering your opponent with their force. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Effect: Make two attacks on the same target. If both hit, the target is dazed (1) ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage * Variable Flashy Strike (3PP) ** You swish and whirl your weapon in a practiced and distracting flurry before bearing down on your opponent. The effect depends on the weapon you use. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Slashing, Crushing, or Piecing Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Effect: Hit or miss, until the end of the targets turn, if made with Slashing, the target is Slowed (1). If Crushing, the target is Dazed (1). If Piercing, the target is Weakened (1). ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str Damage. Tier 3 * Dominating Attack (2PP) ** A strike with such force that it leaves the target out of their wits for a moment ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str damage, Dazed (1) * Stay Back! (2PP) ** Strike a critical piece of your opponents offense, giving them a momentary disadvantage. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str Damage. Weakened (1) * Overwhelming Double Strike (2PP) ** Make two quick and deadly attacks, leaving them ripe for the picking. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Effect: Make two attacks on the same target. If both hit, the target is weakened (1). Additionally, any opportunity attack made against the target until the end of their next turn is a critical hit. ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage * Taunting Strike (2PP) ** Nothing says come at me like a big old wallop! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Creature ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str damage. Every enemy adjacent to you must target you next turn if they choose to make an Attack.